Mi Chica
by leni-cherry
Summary: Una simple niñera le hará sentir todo lo que su corazón nunca sintió. [Mimato] Cap 3. '¿Sabe? prefiero mil veces ser una persona pobre que una rica y amargada como usted. Mire a su alrededor y se dará cuenta que está completamente solo. Nadie lo soporta'
1. Se busca niñera

**Mi Chica  
**  
**Capítulo I  
_Se busca niñera_ **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Una simple niñera le hará sentir todo lo que su corazón nunca sintió.

Mimi Tachikawa tiene una vida difícil y más ahora que su padre está enfermo. Por su lado Yamato - millonario director de una cadena de televisión- no sabe que hacer con su hermanos. Ellos se han encargado de despachar a la niñera número 14 que cruza su casa. ¿Podrá Mimi ganarse el afecto y la confianza de los hermanos? ' ¿Será capaz de poner una sonrisa en sus vidas¿Podrá despertar el corazón dormido del hermano mayor?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Estás despedida"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Retírate por favor"

"Pero señor… ¡no me puede echar!"

Un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules miró con resignación a la bella joven parada frente a él. Narumi, la chica que ahora se debatía entre el llanto y el enojo, había sido contratada hace un par de días atrás como niñera y ama de llaves de su lujoso departamento. Y no era que él necesitase niñera -sus veintiséis años le permitían cuidarse solo- sino que necesitaba a alguien que supiese y pudiese cuidar a sus dos hermanos pequeños al mismo tiempo en que les diera un buen ejemplo. Ciertamente, el hecho de que esta joven supiese cocinar, además de poseer la capacidad de mantener el departamento limpio y ordenado, era un plus al momento de la contratación.

Pero el caso de Narumi era otra historia. La chica fue contratada el miércoles 31 de Octubre y siendo hoy, viernes 2 de Noviembre, era despedida. Paradójicamente, por la fecha en que llegó a su casa, sus hermanos la trataban de bruja mientras que para ella, ellos eran unos monstruos hijos del demonio…

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó el rubio recostándose en su cómoda y esponjosa silla de oficina. Lo que había sido y comenzado como un grandioso viernes, se tornó rápidamente gris cuando Narumi golpeó la puerta de su oficina y entró casi llorando. Yamato no entendía muy bien que cosa tan terrible podía haber pasado en el trayecto de la casa al colegio, pero ella dejó más que claro lo "víctima" que se sentía y era por parte de las constantes burlas y bromas que sufría.

Mientras ella hablaba y hablaba de las injusticias que se habían cometido y de la compensación que debía tener, Yamato mentalmente sacaba cuentas sobre las diferentes niñeras que habían pasado por su casa. En Septiembre fueron cinco mientras que en lo que quedaba de mes, hubieron ocho. Calculando bien, la más "valiente" soportó dos semanas mientras que ella tan solo duró cuarenta horas…

"… Y por eso señor Ishida, creo que me debe pagar el mes completo."

Yamato alzó una ceja y miró hacia un costado. La mujer podía ser muy atractiva pero le desagradaba el montaje que había puesto. Si bien el nunca había sido muy apegado al verdadero sentimentalismo femenino, menos se iba a conmover con esto que era sólo un acto para sacarle dinero.

"Si te vas ahora mismo y no vuelves nunca más, te pago lo de una semana por los **casi **dos días que "trabajaste"."

"Pero-"

"Si aceptas te pago, si nó, te vas presa." La cara de la mujer de inmediato se tornó pálida. "Si dices que si, te evitas ir a la corte, pagar un juez y posteriormente, pagarme todo el dinero que te puede costar… porque de verdad no pensarás que me podrás ganar… ¿o si?"

"…"

Con una sonrisa burlona y algo infantil para su edad, Yamato abrió su chequera y procedió a escribir el monto que precisaba. Luego de firmar y esperar a que la tinta secara, estiró el cheque y la mujer con disgusto lo cogió.

"Fue un gusto tenerte en mi casa… aunque realmente no me gustó para nada lo que cocinaste anoche…"

"¡¡Argh!!" Enfurecida, la mujer se paró de su silla y salió dándole de pisotones al piso sin darse cuenta que un segundo rubio entraba a la habitación. Ágilmente, él entró antes de que el pie de Narumi pudiese alcanzar alguna parte de su pierna.

"Déjame adivinar" dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras se sentaba en la silla que previamente había ocupado la mujer. "¿Es la niñera número doce que despides?"

"Catorce" contestó el rubio mayor secamente.

"Vamos Matt ¿qué tan terrible puede ser encontrar una buena niñera para Sui y Keishi?"

"…¿No… lo ves complicado?"

"Para nada"

"Muy bien Takeru, tienes veinticuatro horas para encontrarme una niñera que sea buena, duradera y del gusto de los niños."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Papá ¿quieres que te lea el periódico?"

Una alegre joven de largos cabellos castaños sonreía calidamente al hombre que yacía recostado sobre la fría cama de un hospital. Mimi Tachikawa, de veinticuatro años, se sentó como siempre lo hacía, en aquella silla junto a la cama de su padre. Era cruel decir que esto cada vez se volvía más rutinario, pero desde hace ya varios meses que frecuentemente se encontraba enfrentada a la misma situación: sentarse en la silla junto a la cama de su padre enfermo.

Keisuke Tachikawa era un hombre fuerte e inteligente que supo sacar adelante a su hija luego de que enviudó cuando ésta tenía seis años.

Pero ahora, no era más que un viejecito que se deterioraba con el transcurso de los días. Hacía un par de meses atrás le habían detectado un cáncer que era tratable, pero al momento, no presentaba mejoras considerables.

No había pasado más de tres semanas desde la última visita al doctor cuando volvió a sufrir una recaída. Esta recaída que lo tenía postrado en cama sufriendo las dolorosas inyecciones y la insoportable quimioterapia.

"No… no te… preocupes. Una enfermera… me lo leerá. Dime ¿conseguiste… empleo?"

Mimi sonrió tiernamente y le tomó la mano. No quería mentirle y decirle que había conseguido uno cuando realmente no era así.

"Aún no, pero sabes, encontré una solicitud de niñera leyendo el periódico mientras venía en el autobús. Me presentaré y veré que sale de ahí."

"Ah… ojalá que esa… gente… pueda ver lo buena… que eres…"

"Si papá, te aseguro que haré mi mayor esfuerzo por conseguirlo. Ya verás."

"Si…" Lentamente la cara del hombre fue cayendo hasta que entró en un profundo sueño. Mimi soltó su mano y lo cubrió bien con las mantas. Viéndolo en ese estado no le traía más que tristeza. Un hombre que siempre había estado tan lleno de vida, moría lenta y silenciosamente con cada día que pasaba. Y lo peor era la incertidumbre de no saber que ocurriría el día de mañana.

Secándose unas lagrimas con la parte de atrás de su mano, Mimi abandonó el hospital para dirigirse al lugar donde sería la entrevista de trabajo. Mientras caminaba al edificio de la televisora -que se encontraba a dos cuadras de hospital- sacó de su bolsillo el recorte del periódico y lo leyó nuevamente.

_Se necesita señorita buena presencia para trabajar como niñera de _

_dos niños (6 y 15 años) además de cumplir labores menores de hogar._

_Las interesadas presentarse en "SBS Tv" Piso 10, oficina 1001._

_Tratar con Sr. Takeru Takaishi._

El nombre del hombre no le decía nada, pero igual le parecía extraño que alguien trabajase los sábados. Por un artículo que había leído en un par de revistas, sabía que los nuevos dueños de la emisora eran de un tal apellido Ishida…

"Buenos días señorita ¿la puedo ayudar en algo?" El guardia a la entrada de la puerta principal se acercó a Mimi ofreciéndole su más encantadora sonrisa. Era un hombre joven que al parecer, sintió una chispa dentro de su ser al ver a tan hermosa jovencita.

"Busco al señor Takaishi"

"Si, sígame por favor."

Mimi siguió al extraño hasta el elevador y tuvo que suplicarle que no descuidara su trabajo para acompañarla hasta el décimo piso. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, salió y vio una fila de cuatro mujeres paradas afuera de la puerta con el número 1001. Una era una señora de avanzada edad, la segunda era una joven que se veía muy coqueta y las dos últimas eran mujeres normales de entre cuarenta y cincuenta años.

Al pararse tras la última, le pareció extraño que la fila avanzara tan rápido. Tras quince minutos, ya estaba esperando su turno para entrar.

"¡¿Qué acaso no hay alguna mujer que sirva para algo?!" Exclamó exasperado Yamato mientras se giraba en su silla y se sentaba de brazos cruzados frente a la ventana.

"El hecho de que tú hermano, no tengas muy buena suerte con las mujeres, no significa que las mujeres sean completas inútiles" precisó Takeru, hermano menor del hombre que por ahora se encontraba aburrido de tanta entrevista y que gastaba su tiempo enfocando su mirada en la hermosa vista de la bahía.

"Como sea… haz pasar a la otra. Quiero acabar rápido con esto."

"¿Es necesario seguir esta pauta?" preguntó Takeru agitando las cientos de hojas en el aire.

"Haz lo que quieras. A estas alturas no me interesa si me traes a una Britney Spears o a una momia ¡sólo quiere a alguien competente!"

Un suspiro ahogado escapó de los labios del menor mientras sus ojos giraban y su mente gritaba e imploraba por paciencia. A decir verdad, esto de buscar niñera cada tres a cuatro días era algo agotador.

"Shoko por favor, que pase la siguiente."

Transcurrieron unos cuantos segundos desde que él apretó el botón para comunicar a la secretaria hasta que vio como la manilla de la puerta giraba.

"Que sea la elegida" dijo en tono de suplica antes que la puerta se abriera.

"Por tu bien…" replicó el rubio mayor aún con su vista fija en la ventana.

"Ja ja-já que-"

"Disculpe" interrumpió una tercera voz, "¿aquí es la entrevista para… ser niñera?"

"Si" contestó Takeru con una amplia sonrisa. Parecía ser que sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas.

"¡Uff, menos mal! Por un momento pensé que me había equivocado de lugar."

Un gruñido algo grosero se oyó en la oficina y Mimi se dio cuenta que no eran sólo dos los que estaban en aquel lugar.

"Disculpe señor Takaishi… ¿hay alguien más?"

"Si… el que busca la niñera…"

"Ah… buenos días señor" saludó Mimi pero no recibió contestación alguna. Extrañada, volvió su cabeza y se encontró con la calida sonrisa del rubio menor.

"No te preocupes, es así. Ahora dime ¿cómo te llamas?"

"… Mimi Tachikawa señor"

"¿Edad?"

"Se… ¿se le pregunta eso a una dama?"

El joven sonrió y siguió escribiendo en la hoja que tenía como pauta.

"¿Me puedes decir el rango aproximado?"

"Veinticuatro."

Takeru la miró y luego sonrió.

"Mimi ¿tienes alguna experiencia previa con niños?"

"La verdad es que no mucha. De vez en cuando cuidaba los bebés de mis amigas, pero nunca he cuidado a niños más grandes."

"¿Te sientes capacitada para hacerlo?"

"Si"

"Te veo muy segura. Eso me gusta."

"Gracias"

"Mimi ¿sabes hacer alguna labor doméstica?"

"Pues en mi casa yo hago toda la limpieza y además cocino"

"Pero… cosas comestibles ¿no cierto?"

Mimi no pudo evitar reír al ver la cara del joven.

"Si, cosas comestibles. De hecho estudié gastronomía y pastelería"

"Ah que bien"

Una tos -que se notaba fingida- indicó a Takeru que debía proceder con la segunda parte de la entrevista.

Él cogió una foto y se la extendió a Mimi. "Dime qué ves. ¡Pero por favor que no sea el típico "tres niños y una niña"!"

Mimi sonrió y miró la foto. Efectivamente en ella se podía apreciar a un niñito como de cuatro años, una joven como de catorce y dos hombres, uno como de veinte y el otro como de veinticinco, que por cierto, eran muy guapos.

"Veo que de los cuatro, uno es usted ¿verdad?"

"Si, que más"

"Mmm… que usted es el único que realmente parece estar disfrutando en aquel lugar"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

Mimi apartó su mirada y se enfocó en los azules ojos del joven. "Disculpe yo-"

"No, está bien, sigue por favor. Dime lo que ves."

"Me extraña mucho que el pequeño no sonría… y la niña… no sé es algo extraño, como que no quiere saber nada del mundo. Usted se ve que quiere alegrar el ambiente y pasarlo bien mientras que el otro hombre… es totalmente diferente y ajeno a la situación."

"…"

"Disculpe señor yo… realmente no quise-"

"Mimi"

"¿Si?"

"¿Estarías dispuesta a cuidara a esos niños?"

"Si, por su puesto"

Takeru sonrió y caminó hacia la ventana. Mimi pudo ver como hablaba con el hombre que aún no podía ver. Tras unos segundos, Takeru volvió con una gran sonrisa y le cogió la mano.

"Mimi Tachikawa, bienvenida a la familia. A partir de hoy serás la niñera de mis hermanos pequeños y vivirás en la casa de mi hermano mayor."

"¡¿Enserio?!"

"Si" contestó el joven antes que Mimi se le lanzara encima para abrazarlo.

"¿Y cuándo conoceré a su hermano?"

"Mmm… creo que pronto"

Con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro, Mimi se separó del joven para abrir sus ojos e hipnotizarse por el hombre que se apoyaba de brazos cruzados sobre el respaldo de la silla. Era un rubio alto, de cuerpo formado con los ojos más azules que había visto en su vida. Aunque él se paraba serio e indiferente, igual pudo recoger una muy buena imagen de tan agraciado hombre.

"Mimi, te presento a mi hermano… Yamato Ishida"

"¡Ya-Yamato I-shi… Ishida? … ¿El-?"

Takeru sonrió a la confusa expresión de la chica. "Sí Mimi, Yamato es director de SBS Tv. Vivirás con él así que desde ya te pido que le tengas **mucha **paciencia… es un hombre difícil."

Mimi asintió con su cabeza porque sentía que debía hacerlo pero la verdad es que escuchó muy poco de lo que Takeru dijo. Lo único en lo que podía pensar, era que pasaría algún tiempo viviendo en la casa de uno de los hombres más guapos y ricos de la ciudad…

_Yamato Ishida... el sueño de cualquier mujer..._

* * *

**_En el siguiente capítulo:_******

_Mimi llegará a su nuevo hogar y conocerá a los dos niños que tendrá a su cargo: Sui, una rebelde y gótica quinceañera y Keishi, un callado pero inteligente niño de 6 años. Si bien ambos se pueden ver como criaturas indefensas, no dudarán en poner a prueba a la nueva niñera. Pero... ¿podrán lograrlo?_

_Por otro lado, aprenderá que Yamato no es realmente quien pensaba que era... Definitivamente no es el tipo que sonríe calidamente en las portadas de periódicos y revistas... Se llevará una gran sorpresa al ver como no sólo la ignora __a ella __ por completo sino que también, cómo es de duro y estricto con sus hermanos._

* * *

_¡Holi! Una nueva historia... ¡algún día terminaré las otras jejeje!  
__¿Me dejan algún comentario? Por favor que no sea el típico "actualiza pronto" necesito algo con más contenido :'(_

_A si, otra cosita :) Esta historia nace luego de que ví un k-drama llamado "Witch Yoo Hee". La trama no es igual pero hay muchas cosas que se le parecerán. De hecho adaptaré algunas cositas a personajes y a situaciones, pero todo el resto será obra de mi imaginación :p. Por favor no vayan a creer que es otra versión de Floricienta o Floribella porque no será así. Si bien se podrá ver como tal, en el fondo no lo será. _

_Gracias por leer ;)  
Nos vemos! _


	2. La familia y Yamato

**Mi Chica**

**Capítulo II  
_La familia y Yamato_**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Nota: Esto es un U.A, osea un "universo alterno". **

**El capítulo está sujeto a futuras modificaciones (ejem. alargar oraciones para que no suenen tan frias y cortantes) que trataré de revisar y arreglar lo antes posible. **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El oscuro manto de la noche cubría de a poco la ciudad mientras un frío viento comenzaba a soplar. Mimi Tachikawa, la reciente adquisición doméstica de cierta familia, se desplazaba por la acera con su cabeza inclinada hacia arriba asombrada por la altura de los edificios que decoraban el lugar. Era su primera vez en la zona; nunca había venido a la parte "extravagantemente cara" de la ciudad y su vista realmente le fascinó.

A medida que caminaba buscando la dirección que Takeru le dio, no podía despegar su mirada de los altos rascacielos y sus blancas luces. Aunque aún faltaba mucho para Navidad, había gente que adelantadamente comenzó con sus preparaciones y decoraciones, llenando de luces, el contorno de sus departamentos. Eso, conjunto las luces que la municipalidad había dispuesto en los árboles de la calle, daban un toque muy particular y bello que llenaba de alegría y felicidad a las personas que transitaban por ahí, contagiándolas del espíritu Navideño.

'_Me pregunto __en cuál de todos estos edificios estará su departamento…'_

Mimi alzó su brazo, buscó su reloj y bajó la cabeza. Ya era tarde. Había quedado de juntarse con ellos a las siete en punto y faltaban escasos minutos. Ciertamente estaba en la calle correcta -había pegado en cada esquina un vistazo al letrero con el nombre de la calle- pero no encontraba por ninguna parte el número del edificio que buscaba.

'_¿No se supone q__ue deberían ser lo suficientemente grandes y vistosos para que cualquiera los pudiera ver?'_

Caminando ya sin rumbo, Mimi se detuvo frente a un edificio recubierto de vidrio que reflejaba en su parte superior, los últimos rayos del sol. Levantando su cabeza, miró por un par de segundos la luz antes de quedar literalmente cegada por el reflejo. Y al parecer no era la única. La luz llegaba directamente a los ojos de una pareja sentada en uno de los peldaños de la entrada del gran edificio. Pensando si debía pedir indicaciones o no, se acercó al par de adolescentes y decidió preguntarles pero antes, cogió el papel de su bolso y se los mostró.

"Disculpen chicos pero ¿saben a cuál de todos estos edificios pertenece esta dirección?"

Ambos adolescentes se miraron y sonrieron. El chico apartó rápidamente su mirada del papel para contestarle. "Señorita, este edificio es el número 1078. ¿Lo ve?" El muchacho apuntó a una minúscula placa negra con el número grabado -en negro- sobre la puerta. Mimi soltó un suspiro ahogado y guardó el papel de vuelta en su bolso.

"Gracias chicos, y disculpen la interrupción" dijo guiñándoles el ojo.

"Oye espera-"

Mimi se detuvo frente a la puerta y volteo su cuerpo para ver a la chica que la miraba de una forma algo peculiar. "Si ¿pasa algo?"

"¿Vas a casa-"

"Si, soy la nueva niñera de la familia del señor Ishida. Sabes, me encantaría seguir hablando contigo pero llevo prisa… Nos vemos después. Adiós" Mimi giró sobre su pie y entró a la lujosa recepción antes de perderse dentro del elevador.

"¿Kat, pasa algo?"

"No… osea si"

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó el chico cogiéndola de la mano.

"Esa que pasó ahí…"

"¿La mujer de recién?"

"Si"

"¿Qué con ella?"

"Va a mi casa..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Diiiing Doooong_

"Yamato parece que es ella"

"Y que esperas, ve abrir"

"Si, ya voy…" murmuró Takeru algo irritado. Ahora entendía por que las otras diez mil niñeras habían abandonado la casa antes de tiempo. Si bien los niños eran traviesos y bromistas, Yamato era el más insoportable de los tres. Ahora estaba más convencido que nunca que a Yamato le hacía falta una mujer en su vida… una mujer que lo llevara por el buen camino. _'¡Una mujer que le diera su buena dosis de alegría por lo menos una vez al mes!!'_

Sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza a lo acertado de aquel pensamiento, Takeru extendió su mano y abrió la puerta, revelando a una bella mujer.

"¡Señor Takaishi!" exclamó Mimi mientras ambos extendían y se daban las manos. "¡Disculpe la tardanza!"

"No, no te preocupes, aún falta que llegue Sui."

"¿Sui?" se preguntó Mimi a sí misma en voz alta mientras Takeru la guiaba a la sala. En su camino pudo ver que todo estaba finamente decorado, pero que en general, el departamento carecía de color. _'Parece depto de soltero'_

"Si, Sui, mi hermana. Dijo que iba a juntarse con una amiga y que volvería a las siete, pero aún no ha llegado. Siéntate y hazte cómoda. Yamato ya viene."

Mimi siguió a Takeru y se sentó frente a él en uno de los sofás de la sala. Mientras esperaba que Yamato apareciera, aprovechó el momento para ver lo que había a su alrededor. Girando disimuladamente su cabeza hacia atrás, pudo ver un gigantesco ventanal y la terraza. Al frente de ella estaba el comedor y detrás de él (del comedor), la cocina tipo americana. A su lado izquierdo había una gigantesca tv pantalla plana pegada a la muralla mientras que a su lado derecho, pudo ver una puerta que lentamente se abría revelando al rubio que esperaba.

"Muy bien señorita Tachikawa" dijo en su tono serio habitual, "aquí está el contrato de trabajo. Es lo básico más una nueva clausula que agregue. Ella dice que debes, como mínimo, servir de niñera y _housekeeper _de esta casa por medio mes. Me explico. Si te va bien con los chicos, puedes quedarte cuidándolos el tiempo que quieras. En caso contrario, hecho que es más que probable, no podrás marcharte a las dos horas o a los dos días. Es tu deber cumplir con el contrato y quedarte las dos semanas que esto estipula. Ahora la pregunta es ¿estás dispuesta a hacerte cargo de todo lo consistente a esta cosa por cuatro semanas?"

Mimi levantó su vista y miro a Takeru. El sostenía una sonrisa mezcla de queriendo decir 'por favor acepta… aunque no me gustaría estar en tu lugar" que no la ayudaba mucho. Sabía que si miraba al rubio mayor, se pondría algo estúpida gracias al gentil auspicio de las hormonas. Respirando hondo, cogió el lápiz y firmó. Tenía noción de que se venía algo no muy bueno por delante pero que, al final, el dinero que le pagarían valdría la pena por el sacrificio.

"Muy bien señorita Tachikawa" volvió a repetir sacando a Mimi de sus pensamientos, "más tarde discutiremos el asunto de su remuneración. Ahora, quiero que conozca a mis hermanos."

"Si…" contestó Mimi algo desinflada.

"Katsumi, Keishi" dijo el rubio en una voz fuerte y al instante se oyó como una puerta se abría y cerraba.

"Sui aún no llega"

"Takeru, ve a buscarla"

"Pero si yo… ¡Argh!" Takeru se paró del sillón y caminó hacia la puerta. Justo cuando fue a abrirla, vio como la manilla se giraba por el otro lado y una cabeza se asomaba.

"Yamato te espera"

"Lo sé" contestó la joven colgando su bolso en la muralla. "¿Hay niñera nueva verdad?"

"Si" contestó Takeru caminando tras ella. "Y por tu bien, te recomiendo que no hagas ninguna tontera. Yamato está a un milímetro de perder la paciencia así que te aconse-"

"Si lo sé, ahora déjame"

La chica entró a la sala y se sentó junto a su hermano pequeño frente a Mimi. Takeru permaneció parado mirando a través de la ventana.

"Vaya… no sabía que tu eras herma-" Mimi no pudo terminar su oración ya que fue fuertemente interrumpida por Yamato.

"¿Katsumi dónde estabas?"

"En casa de Ayaka"

"¿Acaso no te dije que estuvieras de vuelta a las siete?"

"Yamato, son recién las 7.08 pm"

"¡Silencio!"

"…"

"Lo que más les repito es que hay que mantener los horarios y ustedes qué hacen… _siempre _llegan tarde"

"Pero es que Yama-"

"¡Katsumi cállate! La próxima semana te quiero de vuelta en casa a las tres"

"¡Pero si la escuela acaba quince minutos antes y está a veinte minutos en bus desde aquí!"

"No sé yo. Tú estás aquí a las tres en punto o no hay más salidas, ni mesada, ni ropa, ni peluquería ni nada."

"¡Pero Yamato!" gritó la chica con ojos brillosos.

"Mañana pasaré por ti después de clases e iremos a la peluquería para que te saquen ese corte horrible y el color que tienes."

"¡Es mi cabello!"

"Y esta es mi casa y francamente estoy harto de tener problemas con ustedes dos. Ahora van a empezar a hacer lo que yo diga ¿entienden?"

La chica bajó su mirada mientras algunas lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

"¡¿Me entienden?!" preguntó nuevamente Yamato con voz más alta y aterradora haciendo que ambos pequeños asintieran a la vez.

"Bien" dijo volviendo a su tono normal, "Está señorita que está acá será su nueva niñera. Su nombre es Mimi Tachikawa. Si quieren permanecer en esta casa tendrán que adjudicarse a las nuevas normas que habrán."

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Sui aún con la cabeza gacha.

"A que si ella renuncia antes de haber cumplido medio mes, los dos, óiganme bien, los dos, se van a un internado-"

"Quizás eso sea lo mejor" contestó Sui melancólica con una sarcástica sonrisa en su rostro.

"Entiéndeme bien Katsumi. Yo no quiero mandarte fuera del país, pero francamente no me dejas opción. Si sigues así te irás y tú sabes que si tomo una decisión, no hay vuelta atrás."

"Si, seguro" murmuró la chica cogiendo la mano de su hermano menor. "Ven, vamos Kei. Es imposible tratar con él..." El pequeño miró a su hermano mayor y luego tomó la mano de su hermana.

Mimi miró de vuelta al rubio mayor y se sorprendió al ver su cara inexpresiva.

"Umm… disculpe señor Ishida pero creo que no debería ser tan duro con los niños…" Yamato giró su cabeza y por primera vez la miró directamente a los ojos. "Emm…" Un ligero escalofrío recorrió su espalda en el momento que sus ojos se posaron sobre ella. No sabiendo si era por la mirada desafiante y amenazadora que tenía o por el bello color de sus ojos, Mimi disimuladamente estiró sus hombros y continuó. "…más que mal son niños… es normal que no se comporten _tan _bien…"

Ignorando su comentario, Yamato apartó su mirada y cogió un sobre. _'¡Tan lindo el idiota y tan idiota como él mismo!' _"Mañana empezarás a trabajar, así que te espero con todas tus cosas, a las siete en punto"

"¿De la tarde?"

La mirada de pocos amigos que Yamato lanzó fue suficiente para que recapacitara. "…Estaré aquí a las siete… de la mañana…"

"Bien. No creo que tengas problemas en cómo operan las cosas así que nos saltaremos esa parte. Toma," le dijo pasándole una carpeta, "ahí está todo lo que necesitas saber de la casa y de los niños."

Mimi estiró su mano algo nerviosa y luego abrió la tapa lentamente. Yamato solo la miró y giró sus ojos.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o _

_Keishi: No come pavo ni pescado. Leche sólo tibia y de chocolate. Alérgico al plátano y a las almendras. Entra a clases a las 8.30 y sale a las 13.30. Colación de frutas. _

_Katsumi: No come pescado ni mariscos. Tampoco bebe leche. Le encanta el chocolate pero es 100 por ciento alérgica. Entra a clases a las 8.30 y sale a las 14.45. Colación de fruta y grano._

_Yamato: Trabajo de las 8 a las 16.00 excepto el miércoles (que trabajo hasta las 18.00). Como en el trabajo. Sólo los miércoles llevo colación. _

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

"¿Señor?" se atrevió a preguntar Mimi algo complicada, "¿Qué… qué come usted?"

"Yo como en la televisora. Por mi no te preocupes."

"¿Y el fin de semana?"

"Ahí me las arreglo. Quizás coma afuera."

_'Algo me dice que este tipo no quiere comer lo que voy a cocinar…' _"Pero si-"

"A ver Mimi, no debería darte explicaciones –y ni sé por qué lo hago- pero quiero que algo te quede claro: las mujeres jóvenes como tú no son pésimas en la cocina"

"Pero si yo hi-"

"No me interrumpas. ¿Qué acaso no te enseñaron a guardar silencio mientras alguien habla?"

"…"

"Es un hecho que las mujeres jóvenes no saben cocinar. Los niños están acostumbrados a la comida chatarra y se adaptan a cualquier cosa. Yo no. Es por eso que te digo de antemano que no comeré nada de lo que hagas. La verdad es que te miro y veo a una de esas mujeres que viven soñando con idolos de revistas y puras cosas infantiles."

"…"

"Saber cocinar es muy diferente a saber freír un huevo. No tienes porqué preocuparte de mi, yo no te necesito. Sólo ocúpate de los niños, que para eso, te contraté."

"Si… señor…"

Un silencio casi mortal inundó la sala. Mientras Yamato permanecía serio e inexpresivo, Mimi sujetaba y apretaba fuertemente el borde de su falda. Al ver esto, Takeru se acercó a la chica y con gran esfuerzo, soltó sus manos empuñadas para luego sostenerlas entre las de él.

"Mimi, no hay por qué sentirse mal"

"¿Y de qué se podría sentir mal?" preguntó Yamato con su vista fijada en el techo.

Ignorándolo completamente, Takeru continuó. "Las niñeras se van de esta casa porque no soportan a ninguno de los tres. Les es imposible respirar dentro de este ambiente. Yo creo que tu me entiendes ¿verdad?" Mimi sonrio tristemente y asintió con su cabeza. "Pero por favor Mimi, trata de aguantar. Yo sé que tu eres muy capaz y que va a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que ellos te lleguen a reconocer algo, así que por lo mismo, sólo ten paciencia… es lo único que te pido."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aquella noche Mimi llegó a su cuarto y sólo reaccionó a tirarse sobre la cama. Junto a ella cayó la carpeta abriéndose en una de las hojas…

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_General:_

_-Los niños no comen nada que no sea elaborado. Si lo ven feo o no les gusta el olor, no lo comerán. Particularmente no como lo que cocinan las housekeepers._

_-El departamento tiene que estar en estricto orden al momento en que Yamato Ishida (yo) llegue. _

_-Nada de vistas de novios y/o familiares._

_-Katsumi suele salir sin permiso. _

_- Recuerda que estás en una casa (decente) y trabajando, no en una pasarela. Nada de ropa estrafalaria._

_-Al llegar a casa, los niños, si lo desean, comerán y luego tendrán hora y media dedicada al estudio donde el adulto responsable (tú), se hará cargo de supervisarlos y/o ayudarlos si es necesario. _

_-Nada de música estridente. Llámese a eso Rock de cualquier tipo, heavy metal y todos sus derivados._

_-La televisión será vista con un adulto responsable si es pasada las nueve de la noche. _

_-Ambos tienen permitido sólo una hora en el computador al día._

_-Cualquier cosa que rompas será tu deber y obligación reportarlas y pagarlas._

_-Ningún extraño puede ingresar a la casa salvo Takeru._

_-Los niños no pueden llevar amigos a la casa salvo en situación de trabajos escolares. (Máximo dos)_

_Nota: **Ninguna** de las mencionadas con anterioridad está a base de modificación. Puede que haya olvidado algo pero no tardaré en agregarlo. _

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_'¡Vaya dictador con el que me fui a meter! ... Algún día lo haré arrepentirse por todo lo que me dijo… Yamato Ishida te demostraré que duraré más de dos semanas y que además me ganaré el respeto de los chico... ya lo verás.'_

* * *

**¡Hola! ' ¿qué le parece? ' ¿les gustó? ' :p**

**¿Voy bien? **

**Dejenme sus apreciaciones :)**

**bye bye!**


	3. Todo mal y aún no empiezo

**Mi Chica**

**Capítulo III  
_Todo mal... y aún no empiezo_**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Los primero rayos matutinos vagamente iluminaban el área, reflejándose suavemente contra el mármol del piso. El sol naciente atravesaba los gruesos vidrios del lobby, formando un hermoso espectro de colores en la muralla y techo, brindando una mezcla de calidez y felicidad al lugar.

El suave aroma de flores y hojas secas inundaron sus sentidos hasta que puso el primer pie en lo que sería su nuevo hogar. Si bien se veía bastante acogedor, sabía que en realidad no era así. Era un lugar sumamente frío, hecho de nada más que cemento, fierro y espejo… donde estaría sola por quién sabe cuanto tiempo más.

Su ojo izquierdo captó un leve movimiento pero no le dio importancia. Era el conserje que se estiraba en su silla tras pasar, seguramente, toda la noche despierto. Caminando hacia delante, su paso se detuvo frente al elevador, donde estiró su mano y apretó el botón.

Tras unos segundos, miró hacia arriba y notó que las luces no cambiaban. _'Que raro… ¿se habrá descompuesto? _Nuevamente pulsó el botón pero nada sucedió. Su frustración no dudó en salir a flote y en un arrebato, comenzó a pulsar fuertemente el botón.

'_¿Qué hacer, qué hacer, qué hacer?' _

"Disculpe señorita ¿la puedo ayudar en algo?"

"No" respondió Mimi mirando hacia arriba. Al parecer el panel no mostraba cambio en las luces. _'Esto apesta' _pensó apretando fuertemente su dedo contra el botón. "¿Usted… sabe por qué el elevador no funciona?"

"No… pero... ciertamente haciendo un agujero a través de la pared no ayudará…"

"Ah… ya veo" contestó tratando de esconder su sonrojo mirando hacia el lado. "Pero… ¡es _casi _imposible que dos elevadores se descompongan al mismo tiempo!"

"De verdad que lo es" contestó el conserje apretando varias veces el botón mientras Mimi lo miraba intensamente. "Creo que tendrá que subir a pie."

"¡¿Qué?!" gritó girando y chocando su espalda contra la metálica puerta, "¿Está loco?"

"Claro que no... ¿Pero qué más piensa hacer?"

'_¿Cómo se le ocurre pensar que subiré todos esos pisos con dos maletas? Es… ¡es una locura!'_

Por un momento lo único que se oyó fue el constante tic-tac del reloj de péndulo que colgaba de la muralla.

"¿Es esa la única opción?"

"Me temo que si" contestó cruzándose de brazos. "Si quiere yo le ayudo con el equipaje"

Con una mirada intensa, los ojos de Mimi se posaron fijamente sobre el hombre a la espera de algún tipo de movimiento.

"Y dígame," preguntó mientras cogía la maleta más grande y la guiaba hacia la escalera de emergencia, "¿a dónde va?"

"A la casa de los Ishida" contestó con un susurro temiendo qeu el hombre se arrepintiera de ayudarla

"¿Qué?"

"Voy al-"

"¿¡Al último piso!?"

"-piso veinticinco"

Inconscientemente el hombre miró hacia arriba sin poder hallar el techo. "Creo que… está _un poco _arriba…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Una gota de sudor corrió por su frente y con un pañuelo la quitó. _'Esto es… último...' _Su blusa estaba pegada contra su espalda y sus mejillas coloradas por la subida. Memorias del conserje abandonándola en el quinto piso inundaron nuevamente su cabeza llenandola de frustración. _'Ese tipo… es último…' _pensó mientras se deslizaba hacia el piso con la espalda apoyada sobre la pared. _'Menos mal… que andaba… con zapatillas…' _Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al recordar que su padre le había regalado aquel par de converse hace unos años atrás.

Con su frente aún apoyada sobre sus rodillas, respiró hondo y esperó. _'Quizás… emmm ¿cómo debería nombrarlo?..._ _Hitler, Lenin, Stalin… ¿Ishidler?...¿Yamatin?... que tontería… Seguramente ya es tarde… pero no me atrevo a ver el reloj… Debería pa-' _Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un objeto que brillaba a lo lejos. _'¿Qué será?... ¿a alguien se le habrá perdido un aro o un anillo?' _Su mirada se fijó en el objeto y, siguiendo su instinto, se paró y caminó hasta el lugar. A_penas lo vió, lo reconoció. 'No… no puede ser'_

_Diiiiiing Dooooong_

Mimi esperó pacientemente al otro lado de la puerta hasta que alguien le abriera. Echándose una última mirada en el espejo confirmó que toda estuviera bien y en su lugar. Justo en ese momento, la puerta comenzó a abrirse y su nuevo jefe apareció.

"Umm… emmm… bu-bue-buenos di-días" tartamudeó algo nerviosa al ver su expresión seria y rígida.

"Buenos días" contestó al más puro estilo militar "... ¿o debería decir… buenas tardes?"

"Ehemm… yo… tuve un contra… tiempo" se disculpó poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

"Si… los conozco y estoy lleno de esos… pero nunca llego tarde..."

'_Maldición… normalmente todos los idiotas __caen ante a mí sonrisa …'_

"¿Te ocurre algo?"

"¿Ehh?"

Yamato apoyó una mano contra su frente y dejó salir un suspiro. "Entra, que no tengo todo el día para esperarte"

"Pero…"

"¡Pero nada!" gritó apretando fuertemente la manilla de la puerta. "Te pedí que llegaras temprano y no lo hiciste. Ahora entra."

'_¿Y ese grito?... ¿Quién diablos se cree que es?... ¿El dueño del mundo?... Parece que aquí hay alguien con un serio trastorno de bipolaridad… Mmm… Mmmmm ahora que lo pienso, los dictadores si se creen los dueños del mundo-__'_

"¿¡Vas a entrar o no!?" exclamó agarrándola del brazo con una mano y con la otra, entrando las dos maletas.

"¿¡Cómo se atreve!?" gritó soltándose y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

"Mira niña" le contestó acercándose mientras que con su pierna, empujaba la puerta para cerrarla. "El único que puede levantar la voz en esta casa soy yo así que ni se-"

A medida que su voz se comenzaba a alzar, Mimi fue retrocediendo poco a poco hacia atrás. Sabía que si se quedaba muy cerca, no tardaría en cogerle el cuello de la camisa, y quién sabe… quizás lo golpearía.

"¿¡Qué, me estás amenazando!?"

"¡Que tú!" gritó visiblemente afectado por la respuesta que tuvo Mimi. "¿Tú me estás gritando a mí?... ¡¿A MI?!"

"¡¡Si!! … ¿Y sabes por qué?... ¡¡¡Porque llegué acá y el maldito elevador estaba descompuesto!!! … ¡El conserje me ayudó hasta el quinto piso! y luego…y luego, cuando terminé de subir las maletas hasta el piso en que se te ocurrió vivir ¡¡¡me encontré que el elevador estaba atascado con un aro y un auto de juguete!!!"

"¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con eso?" preguntó arqueando un ceja y cruzándose de brazos, visiblemente más calmado.

"Mmm… no sé, no se me ocurre… déjame pensar… un aro y una auto de juguete… ¿a quién le podrán pertenecer?... Quizas a una adolescente y a un niño pequeño...¿no cree?"

"Mira niña-"

"Me llamo Mimi"

"¡No me interrumpas!"

"¡Es Mimi!"

"¡¿Me estás gritando de nuevo niña?!"

"¡ARGH! … ¡Eres imposible!"

"¿¡Me estás tratando de tú!?"

"Sí ¿y qué?"

"Estás arriesgando tu trabajo…"

"…"

"…"

"¿No estaba tan apurado?"

"Oh…"

Mimi giró sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos esperando algún tipo de reacción del hombre pero ésta nunca vino.

"Es cierto…" Por primera vez Yamato parecía escaso de palabras que decir.

"Está bien Mi-mi, pero esto no se quedará así. Soy tu empleador y me debes respeto"

"…"

"Ya es tarde así que espero que hagas las cosas bien. Y por cierto, deberías subir más a menudo las escaleras… le hará bien a tus piernas…"

"¿Qué?" Mimi lo miró fijamente y luego bajó la vista hasta sus piernas _'No me habrá insinuado que tengo… piernas flacas' _"¡A no, esto no lo aguanto!"

"Ya déjate de hablar y ponte a trabajar."

"No"

"¿Qué?"

"Me voy"

"¿Me estás tomando el pelo?... ¿Quién diablos te crees que eres?"

"No" contestó abriendo la puerta y caminando hacia el elevador con una maleta en cada mano. "Soportar a dos niños malcriados es muy diferente a soportar un a un adulto egoista, gritón e insolente. Búsquese a otra que yo no estoy para soportar sus insultos."

"_Con ese orgullo… ¿cómo sería si fuese millonaria?" _pensó Yamato en voz alta pero Mimi lo alcanzó a escuchar. Desde las puertas del elevador, se asomó su cabeza lanzándole una mirada de muerte.

"¿Me está diciendo pobre… y en mi cara?"

"Yo no he dicho nada"

"…"

"…"

"¿Sabe? prefiero mil veces ser una persona pobre que una rica y amargada como usted. Mire a su alrededor y se dará cuenta que está completamente solo. Nadie lo soporta... ni su familia."

"¿Qué?" La sonrisa de superioridad que Yamato mostraba fue rápidamente reemplazada por una expresión de duda e incertidumbre.

"Adiós"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"¡¿Qué?! ... ¿De verdad te dijo eso?"

"Si…"

"Wow… nunca pensé que te hiciera frente."

"Esa mujer… _la odio._"

Takeru soltó una risa y se estiró en la confortable silla. "Es sorprendente como apenas llegada puso orden…"

"¿Qué orden? Tan sólo es una niña mandona y amargada… Una bruja… La bruja Mi-mi"

"¿No estás siendo algo infantil?"

"Si, tienes razón. Pero… no me retracto al decir que es una bruja... quizas debería demandarla..."

"¿Ese crees? Yo pienso que es maravillosa"

"¿No-no me digas que te gusta esa bruja?"

"Mhmm"

"Por Dios… es una bruja satánica, violenta y mal-humorada... ¿quién querría estar con una mujer así?"

_'¿Quién querría estar con un hombre como tú?... Hmph... el que tiene más humor...'_

"Esa mujer… tiene instintos asesinos" replicó Yamato echándose para atrás en su silla con la vista pegada en el techo. "Tenía unas ganas de golpearme…"

"No creo que sea sólo Mimi"

"¿Eh?"

"Yamato, discúlpame por tener que ser yo quién te diga esto pero… es un hecho que todos los que te conocen y no son tus amigo o familiares, tienen por lo menos algún pensamiento homicida que te involucre…"

"Gracias hermano… no sé que haría sin ti..."

"Creo que buscaré a Mimi"

"¡¿Qué?!... ¿Quieres que esa bruja vuelva?"

"No, no sé, me da lo mismo"

"Takeru… no estarás pensando en-"

"La invitaré a salir"

"¿Ehh?"

"Desde que la ví… siempre que pienso en algo se me aparece sonriendo y-"

"Definitivamente estás enfermo…"

"No. No estoy enfermo…"

"¿…?"

"_Creo… creo que me estoy enamorando de ella"_

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Hola! Sorry por no actualizar antes pero he estado ocupada a full u.u No crezcan... La universidad es estresante... aunque la culpa no es enteramente de la U... me he puesto a ver unos dramas y me he quedado pegada mirando. Creo que lo mejor fue ver la J-version de "Hana Kimi" Es lo mejor y más chistoso que he visto en mi vida. Y oh! Amo a Nakatsu :)

Bueno, bueno, suficiente de mi. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Lo que quería era demostrar que Yamato no va a ser un tipo plano y serio sino que también, de cierta forma, colaborará a darle más de algún dolor de cabeza a Mimi :) Espero haberlo logrado... Y ahora con Takeru... las cosas se van a complicar un poquito :)

Insisto, ojalá que les haya gustado y espero que me lean pronto :) Muchas gracias a todas las personas que dejaron su review, y espero que lo sigan haciendo :)

Bye, bye!


End file.
